Hybrid devices are known. One example is shown in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 9,022,890 titled TRANSMISSION DEVICE, FOR EXAMPLE FOR AN ELECTRIC AXLE AND ELECTRIC AXLE COMPRISING THE TRANSMISSION DEVICE, to Smetana et al., hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth fully herein.